


Icicles

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brutality, Christmas Themes, Drabble, F/M, revenge is a dish best served cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Lila gets a frosty surprise on her way to her Christmas Eve date with Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two drabbles produced based on a challenge from Calcria_Mars to write a murder using an icicle or candy cane. Candy Cane will be coming soon.

Adrien already hated Lila. He hated how her lies and false promises were breaking hearts in class and how she was constantly interfering in Akuma fights. He hated how she would subtly snipe at Marinette and was slowly corroding the trust and affection her friends held for her. He hated how she was constantly clinging to him like a lamprey, chewing at his flesh with her nails and slowly sucking the life out of him. But this crossed the line. Lila had somehow convinced Gabriel to force him to date her and she tried to force herself on him almost every time they were together, especially if they happened to be in front of Marinette, with whom he had a secret and passionate romance before Lila had talked to his father. Marinette knew that he was not willingly with the witch, but the situation still strained their relationship. Now, the bitch had to go.

Adrien knew that a hasty solution could backfire and that as a hero, Ladybug would be furious if Chat were to have any part in what he was about to do, which took a simple cataclysm off the table. However, he needed a way to ensure no evidence could be used to trace the murder back to him.

He bided his time until winter. Lila had been so smug about her Christmas eve date with Adrien and had been practically singing about it for the last week of school before the holidays began. They were going to meet in the Place de Vosges, a location easily visible from Marinette's window which was obviously another attempt to twist the dagger and prove that she had kept her promise to make Adrien hers.

Lila was dressed in a most fetching skimpy Santa girl outfit with a crimson velveteen tube top and miniskirt pairing trimmed with snow leopard print fur and a pair of knee high suede boots with visible fleecy lining and dangling pom poms. She was certain that this outfit would be clearly visible to Marinette from her bedroom and sauntered toward the park with smug satisfaction. On her way through an alley though, Lila felt her foot catch on something like a taut piece of twine and her body pitch forward. As she fell, she saw a splash of red that looked oddly like Santa Clause to her left emerging from behind a dumpster before a sharp pain tore through her abdomen. She tried to cry out, but her breath came out as a wheeze and a gurgle instead, her diaphragm having been punctured by whatever she was now impaled on. Pain erupted from her once more as another sharp object was forced between her shoulder blades and buried deep in the right side of her thorax. She tried to turn, but a third frigid spike was driven through the crook of her exposed collar bone.

"You're really not dressed for this weather, Lila." A familiar voice purred just behind her ear. "Oh, and since you wanted me to fuck you so badly, here," The voice growled before an excruciating spike of cold pierced her from between her spread legs. "Take it all in." She heard him hiss as the sharp spike drove up into her, 10 cm, 20, 30, blackness started to overtake her as 40 cm were embedded vertically within her. "Why don't you stay here and cool off." Was the last thing she heard before the blackness took her.

When the body was found, investigators were perplexed since the puncture wounds were so round and there was so much excess water in her body. Whatever had been used clearly hadn't beena normal blade.


End file.
